Jar Jar Binks/Leyendas
Jar Jar Binks, fue el primer gungan en representar a su pueblo en el Senado Galáctico, primero como representante menor junto a la senadora Padmé Amidala y después de su muerte como senador. Como la mayoría de los gungans, Jar Jar hablaba básico con un acento característico. A pesar de ser ingenuo, estúpido y torpe, Jar Jar Binks contribuyó enormemente al sino de la República Galáctica, para bien y para mal. Biografía Vida temprana thumb Hijo de George R. Binks, nació en Otoh Gunga, fue educado en la tradición de su familia para ser un gran ballenero como sus ancestros lo fueron por cientos de años. Sin embargo, debido a su torpeza e ineptitud, Jar Jar nunca pudo convertirse en lo que su padre quiso que fuera. Una vez, en una expedición para buscar una ballena en los mares del sur de Naboo George ordeno a su hijo sostener el timón, pero lo dejo ir y la nave chocó contra la ballena, hundiéndose hasta el fondo del océano. No se sabe lo que sucedió con George y su esposa, Jar Jar tomó su camino hacia Otoh Gunga. Vida en Otoh Gunga Jar Jar fue expulsado de todas las escuelas de Otoh Gunga y al no poder regresar con sus padres, estuvo de trabajo en trabajo durante toda su juventud. Por su inevitable torpeza era despedido antes de la puesta de sol. Una vez fue músico callejero, hasta que un transeúnte le pago para que dejara de tocar. Allí fue cuando lo descubrió Roos Tarpals, un ladrón local. Tarpals era el líder de una pequeña banda de ladrones. A Jar Jar le dieron el trabajo de vigilar a las patrullas de seguridad mientras Tarpals y su banda hacia el trabajo. Al contrario de los demás, Tarpals trataba a Jar Jar como un miembro valioso del equipo, y como un amigo. Esta amistad termino cuando Tarpals se enlistó en el Gran Ejército Gungan. La banda pronto se disperso y Jar Jar comenzó de nuevo a buscar su lugar en la vida.thumb|left|Jar Jar asustado Afortunadamente, el Jefe Rugor Nass, gobernante de Otoh Gunga, le dio un nuevo empleo a Jar Jar, en parte por respeto hacia sus padres y en parte por la petición del ahora Capitán Tarpals. Cuando Jar Jar dejo escapar a todos los animales del Otoh Gunga Zoo, el jefe Nass lo sentenció a seis meses de trabajos forzados. Nass, suspendió la sentencia cuando Jar Jar lo salvo de ahogarse en un bongo fuera de control. Jar Jar también le salvó la vida a la sobrina de Nass, la Mayor Fassa. Fassa, prometió una deuda de vida con Jar Jar quien estaba desconcertado, pero emocionado por la posibilidad de un romance. Jar Jar quedó decepcionado y aliviado a la vez cuando el Jefe Nass revocó la deuda de vida por un tecnicismo. Despues, el Jefe Nass dio una fiesta en su mansión y dio a Jar Jar un trabajo en la cocina. Pronto, Jar Jar destruyó el horno de gas. La explosión destruyó la pared de la burbuja e inundo la fiesta. Jar Jar trato de escapar en el Heyblibber de lujo del jefe Nass, pero termino estrellándolo. El jefe Nass decidió que ya era suficiente. Él y el consejo Gungan hicieron valer la ley de Nocombackie expulsando a Binks y previniéndole que no regresara a Otoh Gunga bajo pena de muerte. Jar Jar trató de ocultarse en Otoh Gunga pero el Capitán Tarpals lo encontró entre los desechos de un restaurante. Tarpals escoltó a Jar Jar hasta la orilla del Pantano Lianorm. thumb|left|150px|Binks en [[32 ABY.]] Bloqueo de Naboo Durante el Bloqueo de Naboo, los Jedis Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi llegaron a Naboo, terminando en los pantanos como lo habían previsto. Inadvertidamente, Qui-Gon salvó la vida de Jar Jar. Por la deuda de vida Gungan, Jar Jar estaba obligado a permanecer al lado de Qui-Gon el resto de su vida. Jar Jar actuó como guía para los jedis y para la Reina Amidala cuando escaparon de Tatooine y continuando en Coruscant. También participó en la Batalla de Naboo desempeñando el papel de Bombad General General del gran ejército Gungan. En su torpeza, Jar Jar envió una avalancha de bumas a un grupo de Droides de Combate B-1 y tanques, que, afortunadamente disminuyo drasticamente el ejercito de la federacion de comercio, se podria decir que de manera torpe o estupida a veces resuelve problemasy otras veces no tanto. Despues de la batalla de Naboo, la nueva alianza entre los naboo y los gungans creció e incluyó un representante gungan para apoyar al Senador de Naboo en el Senado Galáctico. Jar Jar sirvió como representante Gungan antes de las Guerras Clon en 22 ABY. Cuando la senadora Amidala se vio forzada a ocultarse tras varios intentos de asesinato, el representante Binks la sustituyó en el senado. Como la voz de Naboo, él fue responsable de la petición para darle poder absoluto de emergencia al Canciller Supremo Palpatine y la formación del Ejército de la República, creando los cimientos de las Guerras Clon. Esto fue un revés de la posición anterior de Naboo, pues la senadora Amidala había sido uno de los principales senadores a favor de la negociación para calmar la crisis separatista y contra el acto militar. Jar Jar fue manipulado y su inocencia lo traicionó cuando inadvertidamente ayudó al reemplazo de la Antigua República por el Imperio Galáctico. Guerras Clon Misión de Toydaria thumb|Jar Jar y Bail van hante el Rey [[Katuunko]] Jar Jar se reunió con el senador Bail Organa en Toydaria , un planeta neutral, para pedir el Rey Katuunko que la República pueda utilizar el planeta como una base de montaje de suministro para obtener alivio a los twi'leks de Ryloth . Organa y Jar Jar se les concede una audiencia con el rey y su consejo, pero las negociaciones se complican por la llegada de Lott Dod , el representante del Senado de la Federación de Comercio . Organa y Binks destacó sus intenciones humanitarias en el asunto, pero Dod señaló que al acordar la entrega de suministros a Ryloth, sería ayudar a las tropas de la República, y con Toydaria haber declarado una estricta neutralidad en esta guerra, que destruiría su neutralidad. Después de un examen a fondo, Katuunko niega oficialmente la República de sus derechos a una base de Toydaria, pero después se reunió en secreto Organa y thumb|left|El Rey habla con Jar Jar y Bail Binks y les dice que las necesidades humanitarias en realidad había ganado a su favor. Estuvo de acuerdo en cargar los barcos de suministro que ya tenían en el momento con una oferta preliminar de las disposiciones de si Organa pudo mantener la participación de los secretos Toydaria. Organa protestó, ya que los suministros sólo ayudaría a los twi'leks durante unos días, pero el rey dijo que esto era lo mejor que pudo hacer. El Rey Katuunko ofreció un banquete a Lott Dod , mientras Jar Jar ofrecía un numero de malabares con platos y vasos para distraerlo mientras que Bail transportaba las cargar de auxilio. thumb|Jar Jar distrae a [[Lott Dod]] Cuando Organa y Binks se despidió por Katuunko, Dod protestó que se había roto el acuerdo, a medida que aprende de los buques de suministro de deslizarse a través del bloqueo alrededor de Ryloth, un crédito por el que Organa exigió pruebas. No puedo dar ninguna, Dod se puso furioso. Sin embargo, antes de que los diplomáticos partieron, Katuunko anunció que a la luz de estos acontecimientos Toydaria puede reconsiderar la postura de neutralidad. Caída de la República thumb|left|300px|El [[Representante Binks fue uno de los cientos de asistentes del funeral de Padmé Amidala]] Jar Jar Binks continuó representando a los gungans de la delegación de Naboo en el senado durante la guerras clon, aunque sus actos políticos nunca fueron tan significativos como su voto para la intervención militar. Jar Jar regresó a Coruscant, para servir en el senado imperial, sucediendo a Amidala como senador de Naboo. Se le consideró un aliado del nuevo emperador. Un informe imperial de Holovisión poco después del fin de las guerras clon, decía que el Emperador personalmente había enviado al senador Binks a una localización no revelada. Tras de su retiro, Jar Jar se casó y tuvo un hijo a quien nombraron Abso Bar Binks. El fue un buen padre y siempre procuraba traer regalos a su casa para su esposa e hijo, pero sus regalos siempre eran confiscados en los puntos de registro imperial. Esto llevo a su hijo a unirse a la creciente rebelión como parte de la tripulación del Tantive V. Según el videojuego Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Jar Jar Binks aparentemente se había opuesto a la creación del Imperio Galáctico, por lo cual fue capturado y congelado en carbonita. Fue colocado en la sala de trofeos del capitán imperial Ozzik Sturn en el planeta Kashyyyk. Su muerte es desconocida, pero se cree que Binks sirvió al senado y finalmente tuvo una familia. Pudo haber estado presente durante la La Liberación de Coruscant. Entre bastidores Jar Jar es un personaje creado enteramente por ordenador y doblado por Ahmed Best. Durante el rodaje de la trilogía, Best aparecía en el escenario con el traje para proporcionar un punto de referencia a los demás actores. El nombre de Jar Jar vino de Jett Lucas, hijo de George Lucas. El personaje generó la ira de muchos fans de Star Wars. Los manierismos y el supuesto acento jamaicano de Jar Jar también ofendieron a algunos espectadores, quienes los encontraron evocadores a personajes de "Stepin Fetchit" y del "Minstrel show" y otros estereotipos anticuados y ofensivos de la gente negra. A muchos fans les decepcionó La Amenaza Fantasma por Jar Jar. Posiblemente debido a las protestas de los fans, el papel de Jar Jar en El Ataque de los Clones es una parte primordial de la historia, pues ayudó inadvertidamente a Palpatine para poner los cimientos del Imperio Galáctico, mientras que reduce al mínimo su tiempo en la pantalla. Su papel en La Venganza de los Sith se redujo a dos escenas y solamente una línea, aunque colocaron a Ahmed lo mejor posible en los créditos. Jar Jar se convirtió en uno de los personajes mas odiados de Star Wars, inspirando la creación de películas de fans como Jar Jar's Walking Papers, los cuales representan la deseada muerte de Jar Jar. El Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (game) dice que Jar Jar fue encarcelado a su regreso a Otoh Gunga y Obi-Wan lo rescató viajando los dos juntos a Theed. Este argumento fue inventado para aportar una acción adicional en la misión de Otoh Gunga, pero la pelicula no muestra que esto haya ocurrido. También apareció congelado en carbonita en una convención de Star Wars. Parece ser que sólo les gusta a los niños. Crítica thumb|right|200px|Imagen del juego mostrando a Binks congelado en carbonita El personaje de Jar Jar Binks ha sido criticado más que cualquier otro personaje o elemento de las películas de Star Wars. Fue una de las principales razones por la que los fans de la trilogía original criticaron La Amenaza Fantasma. Jar Jar es uno de los principales argumentos para atacar a Lucas. Algunos han llegado al extremo de modificar imágenes de Jar Jar y añadir articulaciones grotescas y subtitulos cargados de odio. Los atacantes de Jar Jar también han creado webs para desacreditar al personaje.Incluso en el juego Lego Star Wars The Complete Saga, para el xbox 360 el logro "favorito del público" consistia en matarlo 20 veces. Una de las críticas principales con respecto a Jar Jar Binks gira alrededor de que el personaje es una herramienta de comercialización. George Lucas es acusado a menudo de utilizar personajes "lindos" tales como Jar Jar Binks y los ewoks para mejorar el mercado infantil de sus películas. Racismo Otra crítica común mira a Jar Jar como un estereotipo del racismo negro. Esta crítica observa conexiones entre el inglés de Jar Jar y el inglés jamaicano. Los gungans se han comparado con los jamaicanos y rastafaris por varias razones, incluyendo su autoproclamación de "guerreros", su odio hacia los naboo (similar a la rebelión de los rastas contra los caucásicos) y la pronunciación del nombre de Jar Jar es similar a Jah (o "Jah Jah") que es un nombre común entre los rastas para su dios Haile Selassie I. El nombre "Jah" también se ha convertido en un nombre popular para el dios de Jacob, de Issac y de Abraham entre cristianos jamaicanos y fans del grupo P.O.D.. Lucas ha negado cualquier nexo entre Jar Jar Binks y la gente negra, diciendo que no dibujaron a "Jar Jar de un jamaicano".mpson# En la serie de television de FOX "Los Simpson" parodian a Jar Jar como un rastafari donde al parecer es un adicto a fumar cañamo por un bong. Posible familia De acuerdo con el comic de canon ambiguo, Star Wars Tales, el padre de Jar Jar era un ballenero orgulloso llamado George R. Binks. El padre de Jar Jar, a diferencia de su hijo, se muestra como un personaje valiente e inteligente, que se desespera con los actos absurdos de Jar Jar. La muerte de Jar Jar La misión Liberación de Coruscant del juego Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, presenta a una unidad identificada como Jar Jar entre los rascacielos de Coruscant, visto solamente si el jugador decide explorar el mapa entero del juego con una unidad aerea. Esta es una indicación superficialmente canónica de que Jar Jar esta vivo y en Coruscant durante la era de la Nueva República. Puede ser solamente un "adorno" o "huevo de pascua (easter egg)" como muchos presentados en el juego con canon dudoso. En la celebración en Naboo insertada al final de la versión de 2004 de el Retorno del Jedi, se observan varios gungans participando en las celebraciones. A uno de ellos, que suena de manera similar a Jar Jar, se le escucha decir ¡Nosa libres! Parodia *En Los Simpson es visto como un adicto al cáñamo en una película de wars galacty y Lisa menciona un "este personaje ha sido ya esteoriotipado por los rastafaris" *De nuevo en los simpson se les dedica un capitulo a todos loa fallecidos de star wars, y se muestra una lista completa de los fallecidos como: Jabba, Yoda, Vader y al final se dice: "Y no lamentablemente Ja Jar Binks" *En abracatástrofe de "Los Padrinos Mágicos" se ve a los personajes Cosmo y Timmy parodiando a Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker en Star Wars Episodio V:El Imperio Contrataca y aparece un ser que se asemeja a Jar Jar Binks y mas tarde cuando Cosmo y Timmy parodian a Spiderman y al duende verde aparece Jar cayendo de un edificio y Timy como spiderman los salva. *En un corto de la serie Robot Chicken dedicado a de Star Wars, lo que transcurre como una clásica escena del Imperio Contraataca donde Darth Vader observa el espacio desde la cabina de control del Super Destructor Executor inesperadamente Jar Jar Binks hace su aparición causando como siempre problemas. *En la historieta " Macanudo " en una parte se ve a Jar Jar con un cartel que dice " mi sa busca trabajo "Ver lista de parodias thumb|Minifigura de Lego de Jar Jar Binks Apariciones * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * * * * * * * *''George R. Binks'' (Canonicidad ambigua) *''The Death of Captain Tarpals'' *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars El Poder de la Fuerza'' }} Fuentes * *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *George Lucas: comentarios del DVD de La Venganza de los Sith Referencias Binks, Jar Jar Binks, Jar Jar Categoría:Gungans Categoría:Senadores de la República Galáctica